


Family Traditions

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River didn't know why she let him talk her into these things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Traditions

“Open the door!” River yelled.  
  
“I am opening the door!” the Doctor yelled back.  
  
“Well open it wider!” River yelled, grunting as she dragged her victim toward the Tardis.  
  
“I can’t dimension it any wider without going to the console!” the Doctor yelled back over the freezing wind. “Besides, it’s not allowed.”  
  
River turned, her face framed by the fur ruff of her parka and glared at him.  
  
“This was  _your_  idea, Sweetie!” she yelled, bending over and grunting as she hauled her burden a foot at a time toward the doors.  
  
“It’s a family tradition!” the Doctor yelled back, his voice almost drowned by the increasingly howling wind.  
  
River wiped a snow encrusted mitten over her face, smearing more snow on than she brushed off.  
  
Her victim clawed at the ground and caught on a ridge under the snow refusing to budge. She rocked it side to side irritably, trying to shake it loose.  
  
Snow whirled, the wind screamed in annoyance, River sweated under her thick parka as the Doctor stood several yards behind her holding the Tardis doors open wide.  
  
“You could give me a hand!” she yelled.  
  
“Then who’ll hold the door open?” he yelled back from the toasty comfort of the Tardis.  
  
She turned and blistered him with her best glare.  
  
“Right, right. Coming.”  
  
He trotted over, annoyingly wearing only a light coat and a long scarf wrapped around his bowtie. She had brief but vivid images of strangling him with the loosely knitted wool.  
  
He grabbed the end beside her and together they twisted and wrestled their victim loose from its hold, and dragged it screeching into the Tardis.  
  
“There! Finally!” River shrugged out of her parka and mittens, threw off the muffler and shook her sweaty hair out. She stood in a puddle of dripping snowmelt.  
  
She stared down at their limp and defeated victim as it lay slumped on the Tardis floor beneath the scanner.  
  
“When did this become a family tradition?” she demanded.  
  
He grinned and came over and kissed her on her cherry red nose. “Since your parents introduced me to it before you were born.”  
  
“So this is all my mum’s fault?” River asked.  
  
He nodded and grinned, eyes twinkling.  
  
“Figures.” River huffed. “And we do this  _every_  year?” she demanded.  
  
He smiled nodding, wringing his hands in delight.  
  
Her face grew into a truly snarky and evil grin. “Then let’s go get them. After all this effort,  _they_  can deal with the corpse.”  
  
The Doctor laughed and they both grinned down at the skinned and partially denuded Christmas tree.  
  
He bounced up to the console with glee. Christmas Phase One was complete.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
